No Escape
by Kitty Belikova
Summary: Based on rain1940's No Escape This Time. Buzz and Jessie's first kiss!


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Toy Story :(

**A/N: **Just a little one-shot based on rain1940's No Escape This Time. I wish I could draw like she can :(. Anyway, I hope this is an okay fanfic. (BTW, this is my first Toy Story fanfic so please go easy on me.) This is also set a little after Toy Story 3. Also, I never found out what Bonnie's kitten name was so I named her Tinkerbelle after my cat :P.

**No Escape**

Bonnie Anderson and her parents were gone for the weekend, so the toys finally had the afternoon to themselves, enjoying the quiet. Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and the rest of the gang had been in the Anderson home for a little over a month now and Dolly was finishing the tour of the home, glad to not be interrupted by Tinkerbelle, Bonnie's kitten, who was with a family friend for the weekend so she could be fed and watered.

Every toy but a redhead cowgirl named Jessie was enjoying themselves, which was abnormal for her because she loved to have fun. She was sitting on the window, not really looking outside, but just thinking to herself. Buzz and Jessie had been together for over a month now and they still hadn't had their first kiss. This only bothered Jessie now because just yesterday she and Mrs. Potato head had been talking about her and Buzz's relationship.

Mrs. Potato Head said that a kiss was a show of love and affection. Well, Buzz loved her, Jessie was sure of that due to his Spanish side and his bashfulness when he was around her. But why hadn't he kissed her yet. Mrs. Potato Head said a lot of couples kissed each other and Buzz and Jessie were obviously a couple. So why hadn't Buzz kissed her yet? Jessie pondered this as she watched Bullseye and Buttercup race across the room.

Was Buzz going to be another Emily? No, Mrs. Potato Head said that Buzz's love for her was way different than Emily's love for her. And, besides, it wasn't like Buzz to abandon her. He could never hurt another toy he cared about, especially her. So why didn't he show his love to her in _that _kind of way. Of course she liked his way of loving her when he cuddled up to her when they slept with Bonnie and held her hand when they went on Dolly's tour of the house but she wanted to do that one thing that couples did and that was kissing.

_Maybe he's just shy._

That's it!

So _that's _why he didn't kiss her yet. He always was shy and bashful around her so it made since when he didn't kiss her. Maybe he was scared she would reject him. And besides, who said _Buzz _had to make the first move.

So Jessie hopped off the window and looked for Buzz. He was normally fixing Totoro's ship when Bonnie broke it during playtime. So Jessie looked around and finally saw Buzz near the ship, hands on his hips as he analyzed it. "_Yodel-lay-de-who!_" Buzz and Tortoro looked up to see Jessie skipping over to them. Buzz looked elated to see her but then blushed and looked down. "Umm, hello, Jessie," he said bashfully. "Is there something you need?"

Jessie left no explanation to what she wanted to do to Buzz as she grabbed Buzz's hand and ran away with Buzz following close after due to her dragging him. She waved her hat over her head just as she disappeared around the corner with a "See ya later, pardner," to Totoro, who just grinned widely.

Jessie arrived in the master bedroom where Bonnie's parents slept. She figured that there were many toys under Bonnie's bed and she wanted her first kiss to be private, and toys rarely went into the master bedroom, so privacy was almost guaranteed. Buzz followed her, becoming uncomfortable when he realized it was just them under the bed. "Er, Jessie," Buzz said awkwardly, "Erm, Totoro really wants me to fix-"

Jessie gave Buzz an annoyed glance. "Will ya hold your horses, space toy?" Then she gave Buzz a 'come hither; gesture and he walked over to her slowly, as if in a daze.

"Ummm, Jessie, what are you-?" Buzz asked as the beautiful ragdoll grabbed the gray rim of his spacesuit. She slowly leaned in, making Buzz's eyes widen.

"J-Jessie, I-I-I-" There was a 'shush' from Jessie and her lips pressed against his. Buzz's eyes slowly rolled back into his head as his toy heart began to beat quickly and kissed Jessie back.

_SPROING!_

**Well, there went Buzz's wings and sanity. Hope the character's weren't too OC. :)**


End file.
